the four stars 4
by Blondecreeper
Summary: icepaw meets the other four and windclan and thunderclan fights over cinderpaws death, death, and more death!


Thunderclan

Leader- ashstar: dark gray

Deputy- Cloudflight: skinny white shecat

Apprentice- icepaw

Medicine den- frostnose: white

Warriors- Dewstripe: gray with black stripes

Hawkfoot: brown

Apprentice- bramblepaw

Foxfoot: red with long tail

Apprentice- stonepaw

Berrypelt: creamy tom

Mouseheart: gray

Dapplewhisker: dappled gray shecat

Leopardsky: black

Hareleap: gray with whit paws

Apprentice fernpaw

Queens- whitefeather: white

Speckelwhisker: gray

Hollyshade: pale gray mate: foxfoot

Elders- molefoot: gray

Leaffall: brown

Patchnose: ginger with black and white patches

Redtalon: red

Windclan

Leader- sorrelstar: tortoiseshell shecat

Deputy- Dustcloud: brown tom

Medicine den- grayfeather: gray tom

Apprentice- Whitepaw

Warriors- addertooth: elderly brown tom

Poppyspots: tortoiseshell shecat

Redfoot: red shecat with white paws

Goldenclaw: golden tom

Frogleap: gray

Thornheart: brown

Yellowblaze: yellow shecat

Flamepelt: ginger tom

Barkstripe: brown with dark stripes

Dawnwing: creamy shecat

Sandfur: ginger

Swifttail: swift tabby

Queens- brightfoot: white with ginger patches mate: thornheart kits:

Ryeheart: light brown soon to expect frogleaps kits

Elders- fuzzfur: brown tom with fluffy tail

Shredpelt: gray

Beetlepelt: black

Hedgetail: brown with long tail

Shadowclan 

Leader- dawnstar: creamy shecat

Deputy-ragtail: brown long furred tom

Medicine den- briarheart: gray

Riverclan

Leader- shellstar: tortoiseshell tom

Deputy- Hollowheart: pale gray

Medicine den- lilytail: silver

A powerful wind

The gathering was tonight every apprentice accept cinderpaw who died the night before.

Stonepaw- come on icepaw get up

Sorrow was in his voice because last night

Icepaw- you alright stonepaw

Stonepaw- Hugh yeah

It was a long walk but the gathering place was cool the riverclan cats stunk worse than shadowclan.

Windclan just came in

Stonepaw- those murderers

Brambelpaw seemed nervous

Thunderclan started

Ashstar- we have five knew apprentices sadly one couldn't make it

Sorrelstar- how come

Ashstar- because you're clan killed her

Bramblepaw seemed scared

Sorrelstar- you liar

Ashstar- you're the liar

They later said there would be a battle in 2 day's once the gathering ended

Stonepaw- we better get training those windclan cats must pay

Icepaw could tell why he was mad but he was starting to scare her

Cloudflight- hey icepaw I know you're almost 7 moons old so want to join the battle?

Icepaw- really

Cloudflight- yeah of course you are the one who made the move ice strike didn't you

Icepaw- yeah

She walked away happily

Then frostnose walked up

Frostnose- Where meeting with the other three tonight

Icepaw- tonight?

Frostnose- yes get ready

…

The cat from windclan was thornheart, from riverclan a young tom named stoneledge, and shadowclan mooncloud a white she cat and oldest.

Thornheart stared at icepaw with judging eyes.

Thornheart- so you're from thunderclan

They walked up to the moonpool everyone will speak to starclan.

Icepaw lay next to the pool it was cold

?- icepaw

Icepaw- whose there

A silver figure appeared out of nowhere

?- it's me

Icepaw- cinderpaw?

Cinderpaw- I almost thought you forgot about me

Icepaw- I could never forget you

Cinderpaw- how was the gathering

Icepaw- not good to much fighting and now there's a battle because those hare chasers wont admit to killing you

Cinderpaw- I wish you knew

Icepaw- knew what?

Cinderpaw- what... nothing its you're responsibility as the chosen one bi

Icepaw woke up

Stoneledge the second youngest stood over her

Stoneledge- are you awake left

Icepaw laughed

Frostnose- time to go

…

It was the day of the battle they stood at the edges of there territory

Sorrelstar- GIVE UP NOW!

Ashstar- NEVER TRAITORS!

The battle started!

Pelt where every where

Icepaw tried ice strike three times it worked

Icepaw looked around then she saw addertooth an elderly brown tom in windclan die she was shocked

Seeing it

There sat berrypelt his killer

Berrypelt- no I'm a murderer

His mate Dapplewhisker ran over

Dapplewhisker- no wait

He ran off and she followed

Brambelpaw was in shock

So much was happening

Then a large beast came

BADGER!

It slashed down leopardsky with one strike

Then it crushed foxfoots leg

Everyone was running once it got cloudflight except ashstar and sorrelstar where still fighting.

Sorrelstar- I have five lives's so good luck

Ashstar- I have six

Dewstripe grabbed the injured cats and ran back to thunderclan

Hawkfoot- ashstar run

Ashstar- Hugh

They both saw the badger and ran

The battle was over with no winner

…

Cloudflight lay in the medicine den injured badly

Frostnose- cloudflight might not make it and foxfoots leg is broken

Ashstar- I need a new deputy and now hollyshade had her kits

Dewstripe- everyone better say good by

It was a sad night

Ashstar- my new deputy is…

To be continued.


End file.
